BROKEN HEART
by rokka
Summary: Die pengennya sih, Shinya nurutin smwa keinginan dia lol


**BROKEN HEART**

**08/03/2010**

**Title : BROKEN HEART  
Author : Rokka **

**Chapter(s) : wansyot gaje =p****  
****Genre : fluff, crack****  
****Rating : T**

**Fandom : J-Rock, Dir en Grey  
Pairing(s) : Die x Shinya ahey!****  
****Summary : ****"Kalo kamu beneran sayang aku, kamu harus nurutin aku!" Die memaksa.**

**Disclaimer : oh, okeh! Okeh! Gue ngaku! BUKAN punya gue! Puas?**

**Comments : so hot… *buka baju Shinya *plak! XD**

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

"Berguling~" seru Die sambil gelundungan di ranjang Shinya.

Udah kayak Miyu aja tu cowok, batin Shinya geli. Ngeliat badan sebongsor itu berguling-guling kasur, Shinya merasa punya piaraan lagi. Wakaka… XD

Die : *lempar gitar

Rokka : *kayang ala The Matrix

Siang itu udara gerah banget. Didukung langit cerah tanpa awan. Hawa panas yang disukai Die. Bukan karena hobi olahraga ato tawuran. Tapi biar bisa maen ke rumah Shinya. Alesannya sih mampir kehausan, hehehe…

"Nih." Shinya menyodorkan segelas air putih dingin ke Die.

Cowok itu langsung menenggaknya. "Wah, gelasnya bocor."

Duh! Bilang aja masih kurang minumnya. Shinya menuang air dari teko ke gelas Die lagi. Dan dalam hitungan detik, air dalam gelas langsung tandas. Itu sih bukan gelasnya yang bocor. Tapi Die-nya yang masih turunan onta, hahaha…

"Adoh! Panasnyooo…" keluh Die. Pelan doa buka kancing seragam SMA-nya.

Otomatis Shinya mendekap dadanya dan mundur. Menatap curiga ke bos geng monyet merah itu.

"Shin~" Die mendekati Shinya.

Shinya udah horor aja ngeliat monyet merah setengah telanjang.

"Na-nani?" Shinya terbata.

Die meraih pergelangan tangan Shinya. Matanya berubah serius. Nggak ada cengiran kuda. Atau tawa nakal yang biasanya.

Shinya masih belum memahami situasi. Hanya saja, Die kok begitu kenceng megangin dia? Die juga agak memaksa Shinya mengikutinya. Langkah Shinya terseret. Antara enggan tapi nggak bisa nolak keinginan Die.

'Shina~" Die mendudukan Shinya ke ranjang. Masih menatap Shinya lekat-lekat. "Kamu sayang ma aku kan." tanya Die sungguhan.

Eetoooo… kenapa Die jadi serius begitu sih. Bikin Shinya heran. Cuma menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

'Karena kamu sayang aku, aku minta sesuatu boleh nggak?" Kali ini Shiinya yakin Die bener-bener serius.

Shinya balik nanya. "Minta apa?"

"Kamu bilang dulu, boleh ato enggak?" Die mendesak.

Shinya berkeras. "Die-kun bilang dulu dong mintanya apa."

"Kamu bilang dulu, boleh ato enggak." Die ngotot.

Melihat kesungguhan Die, Shinya mengecil. Dia pun terdiam. Enggak mampu berkata. Terus terang Shinya nggak berani menjawab. Berurusan dengan preman sekolah kayak Die tuh musti hati-hati.

"Shin! Aku-" Die jengkel banget kayaknya. Udah nggak bisa nahan kesabaran lagi.

Kali ini Die beneran melepas kemeja seragam sekolahnya. Memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang dan perut sixpack-nya yang seksi. Otomatis Shinya kaget. Antara terpukau akan ketampanan Die tapi juga takut dengan kelakuan nekat Die.

"Shinya~" Die mendekap tubuh langsing Shinya yang udah gemetaran.

"Kalo kamu beneran sayang aku, kamu harus nurutin aku!" Die memaksa.

Jantung Shinya berdesir hebat.

"Shin~" tangan Die merayap ke punggung hingga pantat Shinya. "Aku pengen kamu…"

Tidak! Shinya pengen tetep suci sampe menikah entar!

Die memeluk erat Shinya. Shinya merasa ketakutan luar biasa.

"Aaa~ Dasar mesum!" Shinya menjerit.

Lalu… PLAK!

Shinya sempat menghadiahkan tamparan ke Die.

"KITA PUTUSSS!"

**~OWARI~**

Die : aKu kan belom sempet omong *ngejar

Shinya : ogah! Pasti kamu mau merenggut kesucianku! *pede

Die ; iya! Eh! Enggak kok! Aku Cuma minta tolong pijitun punggung aku doang.

Shinya : BOKONG! Tampang kamu mmesum gitu. *tunjuk air liur Die

Die : tampang alim gini kok *lap iler

Shinya : PITNAH.

Die : PERCAYALAH, SHIN! *sungguh-sungguh

Shinya : Tapi~ *ragu

Die : apa tampangku nggak bisa dipercaya? *pasang muka melas

Shinya : *terpengaruh* gomen, Shin enggak maksud…

Die : gapapa. Yang penting kamu percaya kan sekarang? *peluk kenceng

Shinya : *balas peluk* iya

Die : Aku tu selalu sayang kamu

Shinya : hm… *nggak sengaja meraba kantong Die

Die : aku rela ngelakuin apa aja demi kamu *belai punggung Shin

Shinya : em-hm… *penasaran dengan sesuatu di dalem kantong Die

Die : kamu satu-satunya yang aku cinta *belai rambut Shin

Shinya : iyaaaah… *menarik benda dari kantong Die

Die : nggak mungkin aku akan menodai kamu *kecup kening Shin

Shinya : *mundur* terus ini apa? *nampolin kondom ke jidat Die

Die : ee… itu…

Shinya : *gampar pipi kanan Die

PLAKKHHH!

Die : Shin, denger penjelasanku dulu

Shinya : *gampar pipi kiri Die

PLOKKKHHH!

Rokka : BWAAKAKAKKAKAKAK XDD *ngakak jumpalitan

Die : *ayun rantai dendam*

Rokka : *kabur XD

Keesokan harinya di sekolah…

Tora : bos, pipi lo kenapa? *polos gag maksud

Die : ngomong sekali lagi, gue raut lo kayak pensil!

Tora : wupss! *nginyem

Aoi : wuihh, si jessica cantik banget ya bos *tunjuk cewek lewat

Reita : eh, si audrey tuh makin montok aja, boss *tunjuk cewek di kantin

Sakito : kasumi tuh simbol kecantikan alami jepang. Ya nggak boss?

Die : *acungin gobang* gue lagi males bahas cewek! Gue enggak buka lowongan pacar! Sensor cewek gue rusak! Antena radar ceweknya patah! So stop talking bout those bitch!

Tora ; pantes sedari tadi sensor cewek cakepnya boss enggak bunyi. Pasti lagi broken heart neh. *bisik" ke Aoi dan Sakito

Die : apa lo bilang? *aura membunuh*

Tora : e-enggak bosss,,,…. *mundur lima meter

Aoi : *nyelametin Tora *ngalihin perhatian die* eh, kakak ipar Shinya kok tumben jalan bareng Gackt *tunjuk gerbang

Die : AAAARRRGGGHHHHHH! *ayun gobang

Antartic Red Monkey Gang : *kabur

XDD

**Finished 13/06/2012**

**Last edited 15/06/2012**

**~Rokka~**


End file.
